Half
by Grey Cho
Summary: "Separuh" merajutkan kisah di antara kami. [AR]


"Hei, kemarilah! Ada seseorang di sini!" Seorang ninja berusaha memanggil rekannya.

Di bawah awan kelam yang terus-menerus menguraikan air mata, di antara deru angin yang tampak mengamuk membela sang angkasa, dua ninja tak tetap menjalankan tugasnya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menyadari adanya sosok seorang manusia, tepatnya seorang gadis, berjubah kelabu yang terkapar dikerubuti semak belukar. Helaian _indigo_ -nya basah dan kulit pualam sang gadis dipenuhi bercak tanah sehingga wajah gadis tersebut tak tampak jelas.

"Apa dia mayat yang dibuang ke sini?" Ninja lain, sang rekan, turut membungkukkan badan, memeriksa secara seksama sosok gadis tersebut.

Geliat tampak dari perut sang gadis yang kembang-kempis, membuat dua ninja saling lempar pandangan seraya berseru bersamaan.

"Dia masih hidup!"

Keduanya menjatuhkan lutut mereka ke tanah, berusaha menyingkirkan rerumputan dan lumpur yang menghalangi wajah sang gadis. Ketika suara batuk terdengar pelan dan kelopak mata sang gadis terbuka, dua ninja terbelalak. Gadis yang tergeletak sendirian di desa tersebut adalah Hyuuga Hinata! Putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi yang dikabarkan telah menghilang selama setengah tahun lamanya! Penduduk Konoha bahkan telah mengadakan upacara kematian saking putus asanya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih jauh, salah satu ninja menggendong tubuh Hinata. Tatkala langit mulai menampakkan separuh kegelapan, mereka pun menyegerakan diri untuk beranjak dari hutan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt © Resifa

(I don't take credit for the original content)

For Resifa

Alternate Reality

Sasuke/Hinata

 **Half**

 _["Sekalipun bisa mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dengan separuh diriku, dengan separuh hatiku."]_

Hujan tak selalu identik dengan hal lara. Terkadang dari tetesan yang merembes di permukaan bumi, ada sebuah kabar bahagia yang terlontar dan menuai gembira. Terkadang di antara gemuruh yang bersahutan keras, ada senyuman lebar yang terulas. Kurang lebih itulah yang tengah terjadi di Konoha. Tak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang telah diberitakan tewas tanpa jasad, kini kembali. Dua ninja pemberani yang tengah menunaikan misi di sebuah desa menjadi ksatria yang membawa tubuh gadis itu pulang ke kampung halaman.

Pemandangan langka melihat Hiashi tergesa berlari menuju rumah sakit di pusat desa beserta Neji dan Hanabi membuat beberapa penduduk bertanya-tanya dan pada akhirnya, kabar kembalinya Hinata telah tersebar ke seantero Konoha. Gadis itu belum benar-benar siuman. Kelereng _lavandula_ -nya timbul-tenggelam, seakan sang pemilik masih menyesuaikan dirinya agar bisa terjaga lebih lama.

Beberapa _kunoichi_ pun mengitari ranjang sang gadis, ingin menemani salah satu teman seperjuangan mereka yang kini kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Isakan haru mengisi ruangan yang tak begitu luas. Haru dan bungah itu hadir untuk Hinata dan karena Hinata. Kabar perihal kembalinya Hinata pun tak luput dari telinga shinobi seangkatan sang gadis yang berbondong-bondong mulai mengisi lorong sepanjang kamar inapnya. Dua di antaranya, Naruto dan Sasuke, kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

* * *

Hinata mulai menunjukkan kemajuan dalam kondisinya. Dia mulai pulih, mulai bisa terjaga dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Namun demikian, gadis dari klan elit Konoha itu akan bungkam saat diinterogasi perihal ke mana dia pergi dan di mana dia berada selama ini. Hiashi, selaku sang ayah, lantas meminta Tsunade untuk menyudahi interogasi tersebut dan mengambil sisi positif dari kepulangan sang buah hati. Satu bulan dan kini Hinata telah bisa berjalan mengelilingi pertokoan Konoha bersama Hanabi. Bahkan dalam waktu dekat, sang gadis sudah bisa menerima misi pertamanya setelah setengah tahun terakhir. Dia akan pergi ke desa tetangga untuk mengusir beberapa bandit yang kerap datang dan merampah harta penduduk.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Sasuke-kun." Hinata membungkuk kecil di hadapan sang rekan.

Oniks memandang Hinata tanpa menanggapi apa pun, hanya ada bungkukan tubuh sejenak. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa ada hal yang janggal dari Hinata. Tak banyak penduduk yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua cukup dekat. Sama-sama memiliki hobi membaca buku membuat mereka seringkali bertemu tanpa sengaja di perpustakaan desa. Mulanya mereka berdua hanya saling tegur sapa dengan menundukkan kepala. Namun, lama-kelamaan mereka mulai saling buka suara, membicarakan buku-buku sejarah yang mereka sukai. Kala libur panjang tiba, sewaktu mereka masih menjadi pelajar di akademi, keduanya akan pergi ke danau Konoha. Sasuke akan berlatih di sana, sedangkan Hinata akan membaca buku di bawah teduhnya pepohonan. Mereka sama-sama akan meluangkan waktu untuk duduk berdampingan dan menyantap nasi kepal buatan Hinata. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke menjadi sedikit pemuda yang tahu betapa lezat masakan yang diracik oleh tangan-tangan lembut Hinata. Ketika ujian _genin_ dan _chuunin_ diadakan, bahkan dalam acara apa pun, Sasuke akan secara sengaja berdiri di samping Hinata. Pemuda berambut legam itu akan mencuri pandang ke sisinya dan ketika dua irisnya bertumbu dengan iris Hinata, mereka akan saling memalingkan muka.

Sasuke terkenang kalimat yang secara sayup Hinata lontarkan padanya sebelum dia beranjak menuju hutan terlarang.

 _"_ _Berjuanglah, Sasuke-kun."_

Ya, tak banyak, bahkan mungkin tak ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya duo ninja dari klan elit itu memiliki hubungan karib yang unik. Oleh karenanya, Sasuke tahu benar betapa pemalu dan penakutnya Hinata. Betapa mudah gelisahnya dia dan betapa mudahnya rona merah itu mengisi pipi berisinya. Itulah sebab mengapa sang pemuda Uchiha dilanda rasa heran. Semenjak kembali pasca menghilang setengah tahun, sikap Hinata berubah drastis dan Sasuke tak menduga, hanya dia yang menyadari perubahan tersebut.

Hinata masih terlihat tenang dan lembut. Namun, ada hal yang berbeda, tatapan Hinata terkadang tampak dingin. Dia yang dahulu akan panik saat didatangi dirinya atau jatuh pingsan saat dihampiri Naruto. Namun, kini dua hal itu tidak Sasuke temukan. Hinata menjadi seorang gadis yang berkepala dingin, seolah rasa takut dan kepanikan sang gadis raib entah ke mana.

* * *

Usai meniti langkah yang tak terhitung bersama sang gadis, Sasuke semakin yakin ada yang berbeda dari sosok Hinata. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu dengan penjahat yang hendak menghadang perjalanan mereka, juga makhluk-makhluk aneh yang menyerang. Sasuke melumpuhkan mereka sesegera mungkin dengan maksud menolong Hinata. Namun, gadis itu bisa melumpuhkan musuh sama cepat dengan dirinya dan wajah Hinata usai melumpuhkan musuh merefleksikan kekosongan, sesuatu yang nihil. Gadis itu biasanya akan mudah merasa iba. Namun, kali itu, Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan secercah rasa prihatin di mata lavendel sang gadis.

Mereka tak banyak bicara, hanya berusaha melaksanakan misi sesuai jangka waktu yang diberikan. Mereka berjaga di dekat desa, bersembunyi di antara ranting dan memperhatikan kondisi desa dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Hari itulah, Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak menyangka dengan sikap Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu bergerak lebih dahulu dari Sasuke dan melumpuhkan musuh-musuh di depan mata. Satu hal, satu hal yang bahkan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke membelalakkan mata adalah ekspresi Hinata yang menikmati setiap sayatan yang dia berikan pada musuh-musuhnya. Darah bercipratan mengenai wajah dan pakaian sang gadis, membuat Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk tidak ikut pamit pada kepala desa.

"Cuci pakaian dan wajahmu dulu," perintah Sasuke.

Hinata kembali membisu dan mengarahkan tubuhnya pada sungai, sementara Uchiha Sasuke duduk bersilang kaki di balik sebuah pohon raksasa. Sasuke tak pernah ingin mengintip. Dia tahu benar bahwa perbuatan mengintip adalah perbuatan rendahan, tak peduli instingnya sebagai lelaki menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, usai mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam air, Uchiha mau tak mau menoleh. Pemuda itu lantas beranjak dan berlari menuju sungai setelah melihat pingsan di dalam air.

Sasuke meraih pakaian Hinata dan menutupi tubuh sang gadis sebelum akhirnya membopongnya ke pinggiran sungai. Wajah Hinata tampak pasi, napasnya menderu. Tubuh sang gadis pun menggigil hebat, seakan dia betul-betul kedinginan. Namun Sasuke paham, kedinginan bukanlah alasan kondisi tubuh Hinata memburuk. Sasuke melihat bekas jahitan di bagian jantung Hinata. Kulit sang gadis seolah ditempel dengan kulit milik entah siapa. Uchiha mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menempelkan bagian tubuh makhluk lain ke tubuh Hinata.

Milik Zetsu. Ya, separuh tubuh Hinata mendapat transplantasi dari Zetsu. Sasuke pernah bertemu sekali waktu dengan pemuda Akatsuki itu dan yakin benar bahwa ini bagian tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Tepisan didapatkan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hinata yang telah siuman menjaga jarak dari Sasuke seraya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hinata, tubuhmu …."

Hinata membuang muka, menolak melihat Sasuke. Namun, gadis itu tampak berusaha melontarkan penjelasan.

"A-aku … setengah tahun yang lalu sekarat. Aku harus menjalankan misi bersama beberapa orang dan aku menangani salah seorang musuh. Aku tak menduga bahwa salah satu kawanan musuh merupakan ninja yang kuat. Ketika berpikir bahwa aku akan mati, aku terbangun di markas Akatsuki dalam keadaan telah mendapat bagian tubuh Zetsu. Tubuh ini bergerak sendiri ke Konoha, bermaksud menjadikanku wadah untuk menghancurkan Konoha dari dalam. Aku berusaha membunuh diriku sendiri, tapi tidak berhasil. Tanganku seringkali tidak bergerak sesuai keinginanku. Yang kutahu, kaki ini terus berjalan menuju Konoha. Sepanjang kaki ini melangkah, aku bergelut dengan diriku sendiri, sebagian diriku yang ingin meluluhlantakkan Konoha. Hingga akhirnya, aku jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dan ditemukan oleh ninja-ninja itu."

Sasuke lalu merasa tangannya diboyong tangan Hinata untuk mendekat ke tubuh sang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong bunuh aku di sini. Sebelum aku menjadi mesin pembunuh Akatsuki, bunuhlah aku. Sebelum aku menjadi Zetsu sepenuhnya, tolong, habisi nyawaku."

Tangan Sasuke terlepas dari tangan Hinata. Pemuda itu melihat sang gadis dengan ekspresi gelisah. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan memunggungi sang gadis.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikan tubuhmu seperti semula tanpa harus membunuhmu."

* * *

Sasuke mengikatkan ikat kepala di dahinya, sesuatu yang tak lagi dia lakukan semenjak menjadi _chuunin_. Namun, kini, ikat kepala itu menjadi simbol tekad bulat miliknya. Dia akan melindungi Hinata dan Konoha. Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Hinata terbunuh. Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke mulai mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata. Pemuda itu akan berusaha mengikis jarak antara dia dan Hinata. Tentu kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata yang secara gamblang terlihat, terendus rekan seangkatan keduanya dan menimbulkan gosip ada romansa di antara mereka berdua. Beberapa orang seperti Shikamaru yang diam-diam mengetahui kedekatan mereka sejak lama memilih untuk angkat bahu, tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan yang tidak dia ketahui dengan baik. Perasaan itu hal yang sulit dipecahkan bahkan oleh seorang genius.

Kian lama, rekan Hinata yang lain mulai menyadari keanehan sang gadis. Hinata tidak lagi tertawa dengan candaan konyol Naruto. Tak juga tersenyum ramah pada tetangga. Gadis itu mulai sering terlihat tengah mengerutkan dahi, seperti memendam amarah.

"Hinata, hentikan!" Beberapa _kunoichi_ berusaha menahan Hinata yang hendak melayangkan _juuken_ pada beberapa _shinobi_ muda. Mereka mulai mencium tingkah laku yang berbeda dari sosok seorang Hyuuga Hinata dan kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya membuat mereka yakin, interogasi harus dilakukan.

Hinata nyaris membunuh rekan satu timnya dalam misi, nyaris menghancurkan patung _hokage_ , bahkan kedapatan berada di kantor _hokage_ pada jam malam ketika seharusnya seorang Hinata tidak berada di tempat tersebut. Yang terparah, Hinata menjadi dalang rapat antardesa harus ditunda. Gadis itu melesat masuk setelah mengalahkan penjaga dan nyaris saja melukai beberapa _kage_. Beruntung, kala itu Gaara mengurung sang gadis dalam bola pasir dan menyerahkan gadis tersebut pada Sasuke, selaku pengawal Tsunade, untuk ditangani. Kemarin hari menjadi punak dari sederet kelakuan Hinata yang tak lagi bisa ditoleransi. Gadis itu hendak membunuh Tsunade yang tengah menyampaikan sambutan dari atas balkon kantor _hokage_.

Hal itu telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat siapa pun menaruh curiga pada Hinata, tak terkecuali Hiashi. Oleh karenanya, ketika _interrogator_ andal dari Konoha diutus untuk menjemput Hinata di kediamannya, kali ini, Hiashi hanya bisa pasrah. Meski tak rela, dia membiarkan _shinobi_ tersebut membawa putri sulungnya.

"Tunggu."

Tiga manusia berbalik, minus Hinata. Mereka melihat pemuda tunggal, atau tidak, Uchiha yang berdiri di belakang dan melaju hingga menghalangi jalan mereka. Pemuda itu bahkan mengaktifkan _sharingan_ tanpa basa-basi, membuat dua ninja lain memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Lepaskan dia! Lepaskan Hinata!"

"Kami tidak bisa," tolak salah seorang ninja. "Gadis ini menghilang dan kembali dengan membawa banyak ancaman bagi desa. Dia bisa saja terkena jurus tetentu atau mungkin saja dia bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata."

"Lantas apa yang akan kalian perbuat padanya?"

Kali ini, ninja yang menjaga Hinata yang angkat bicara. "Kami akan menginterogasinya dan jjika ada pergerakan mencurigakan, kami harus mengeliminasi gadis ini. Hiashi-san sudah menyetujuinya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa Hinata. Sekalipun Hiashi mengizinkannya, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kalian bisa membawa Hinata! Serahkan gadis itu padaku!"

Ribut-ribut di antara Sasuke dan beberapa ninja utusan Tsunade menarik perhatian beberapa penduduk, tak lupa, Hiashi pun turut mendatangi sumber kericuhan. Beberapa wajah familiar seperti Naruto dan Sakura juga berada di sana.

"KUBILANG, SERAHKAN HINATA PADAKU!"

Beberapa manusia terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berani menginterupsi misi ninja-ninja tersebut demi seorang Hinata. Mereka tahu kabar soal kedekatan sang gadis dengan pemuda Uchiha, tapi tak menyangka bahwa di antara keduanya benar-benar ada suatu hubungan istimewa. Ketika Sasuke kembali menegaskan bahwa ninja tersebut tidak boleh membawa Hinata pergi, sang gadis tanpa disadari berhasil meloloskan diri. Dia melumpuhkan tiga ninja dalam sekejap mata dan bergerak untuk memukul tengkuk setiap penduduk yang menonton. Gadis itu bahkan bisa melukai Naruto, Sakura, dan bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Tak sampai mengakibatkan luka serius memang. Namun, serangan barusan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat ketiganya jatuh berlutut.

"HINATA, HENTIKAN!" Kali ini Sasuke yang memperingatkan sang gadis untuk tidak kembali berulah. Namun sayangnya, suara sang pemuda seolah tak sampai ke telinga Hinata.

Gadis itu berbalik dan dalam sekelebat waktu, telah berhasil memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Tak tunggu lama, leher Sasuke kini berada dalam cengkeraman tangan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata dari lehernya. Dia bisa saja melepaskan tangan tersebut secara paksa, dengan kekerasan, tapi sang pemuda sebisa mungkin menghindari cara tersebut.

Bukankah dia berjanji akan melindungi Hinata dan desa ini sekaligus? Jika Hinata-lah yang menjadi penyebab kerusakan di desa, bagaimana cara agar dirinya bisa melindungi kedua hal tersebut? Bagaimana caranya melindungi Hinata dan desa bersamaan?

"Hina—" Ucapan Sasuke terputus. Pemuda Uchiha itu terbatuk-batuk kala cekikan Hinata kian kencang. Sasuke bisa merasakan lehernya terasa sakit dan napasnya semakin pendek.

Oniks Sasuke lantas mendapati warna tangan Hinata mulai berubah menjadi putih lalu menyebar hingga leher. Amat cepat, warna putih itu merambat hingga ke wajah. Seiring dengan perubahan warna, bentuk wajah Hinata pun ikut berubah. Gigi-geliginya menjadi runcing, helaian _indigo_ -nya rontok dalam jumlah yang banyak dan berganti menjadi warna hijau.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong aku. Tolong bunuh aku sebelum aku menyakiti kalian lebih dari ini."

 **"** **Bunuh aku, Sasuke-kun."** Suara Hinata kini terdengar seperti suara Zetsu. Fragmen anggota Akatsuki itu kini telah menghilangkan diri Hinata. Bukan lagi separuh, tapi seluruhnya.

Oniks larut dalam air yang mulai menggenang, akibat tercekik dan perasaan yang carut-marut di hatinya. Hanya dia dan karena hanya dialah yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

 _"_ _Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikan tubuhmu seperti semula tanpa harus membunuhmu."_

 _Hinata menampar perlahan pipi Sasuke sebagai reaksi._

 _"_ _Sejak awal kautahu, bukan? Tak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkanku selain dengan membunuhku."_

 _Sasuke memandang Hinata lekat. Tangannya seolah mencari sesuatu, merogoh ke sisi kiri dan kanan. Pemuda itu lantas menemukan sebuah karet berbentuk lingkaran. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dengan benda tak berharga tersebut, Sasuke rupanya memilin karet tersebut dan menyematkannya di jari manis Hinata, laksana menyematkan sebuah cincin._

 _"_ _Dengan ini, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, akan terus menemani Hyuuga Hinata dalam susah atau duka."_

 _Sepasang bola mata senada lavandula Hinata melingkar ketika sang empunya terperangah, tak percaya dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya._

 _"_ _Hinata, aku mencinta—"_

 _Pemuda Uchiha tak dapat meneruskan ucapannya. Bibirnya ditutup oleh telapak tangan Hinata. Gadis itu menelengkan kepala, melarang sang pemuda melanjutkan satu kalimat yang belum sempurna._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, selama ini aku berusaha menahan bagian dari Zetsu yang berusaha mengendalikan diriku. Ketika ingin tersenyum, sebagian wajahku tidak ikut tersenyum. Ketika tertawa, sebagian wajahku rasanya kaku. Bahkan ketika ingin menangis, setengah wajahku masih tetap kering. Sekalipun bisa mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dengan separuh diriku, dengan separuh hatiku. Maafkan aku."_

 _Bibir Sasuke terjahit rapat. Dia masih menanti ucapan lain dari Hinata. Bibir yang gemetaran itu masih mengisyaratkan ada hal lain yang ingin diucapkan._

 _"_ _Namun, aku akan tetap memakai 'cincin' pemberianmu ini. Rasanya, kita berdua seperti baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan sungguhan, ya."_

Oniks bergulir sejenak, memastikan sebuah benda di jari manis Hinata yang masih berada di sana. Sasuke lalu melakukan sesuatu di luar prediksi orang-orang yang masih menyaksikan keduanya. Pemuda _raven_ tersebut mengecup dahi sosok di depannya. Tanpa rasa jijik atau keraguan. Walaupun sosok tersebut adalah Zetsu, sosok sesungguhnya tetaplah sosok Hinata. Kecupan itu tentu bukanlah untuk Zetsu. Kecupan itu milik Hinata, yang kini sosoknya telah lenyap. Beberapa penduduk, Naruto, Sakura, dan Hiashi tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada dua insan tersebut. Suara burung yang berkicau terdengar dan mereka tahu benar suara apa itu. Suara _chidori_. Tangan kanan Sasuke kini telah dialiri listrik. Ketika tangan yang semula terkulai itu susah-payah terangkat, beberapa wajah terpaling. Ekspresi Sasuke menceritakan isi hati sang pemuda. Ekspresi itu memberitahukan tanpa kata semua yang telah terjadi di antara dia dan Hinata. Ada cinta di antara mereka.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu." Itulah pesan terakhir Sasuke sebelum mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke jantung Zetsu.

Sosok berambut hijau itu tumbang dan lekas ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Keajaiban pun terjadi. Kulit Zetsu seolah mengelupas, memperlihatkan kulit lain di baliknya. Wajah itu mengelupas, digantikan wajah lain yang ingin Sasuke lihat. Helaian rambut pendek _indigo_ menyambut netra Sasuke. Paling tidak, Hinata tetap menjadi Hinata. Pada akhirnya, di akhir hayatnya, gadis itu kembali secara utuh sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan lagi setengah.

Meski tetap saja, seluruh diri sang gadis tidak bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

Separuh saja.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _—_ _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
